swtor_the_rising_tidefandomcom-20200213-history
Lorik Volstraiger
Presentation 'Chapter 1 - The Dragon Awakens' Our journey takes place 321 years in the past. In a time where chaos erupted once more in the galaxy. When Mandalore the Ultimate lead his war against the Republic, when Sith Lords rose to power, when planets died and Jedi embraced the Dark Side. But we will not focus here on the war that took place, we will turn ourselves to the inner rim to the Iseno system, to a world known for it's spire climbing towards the sky. The Ecumenopolis known as Denon had been part of the Galactic Republic since its early creation poverty had taken roots in the lower levels of the city, hunger striking its inhabitants, the underworld organisations emerging and creating chaos and that under the nose of the Republic who could not act. It was only normal that out of such an grim and dark atmosphere that monsters would come to light and take their place among the stars. It was in the slums of the underworld that Lorik Volstraiger came to life, abandonned amongst the garbage. He was taken in care by a lone girl in her sixteens who feed him, raised him and watched him grow in the most vile environment of them all, during a time of war. These underworld sections of the great republic planets had been abandoned by every security force, gangs taking the control, bribing having its way with the high streets of the city planet. When the young one reached his ten years, his caretaker had joined the Phoenix Wing gang and by doing so he was forced into their group, forced to do their bidding. He quickly became the thin, small child, barely feed used as a pet for the gang. They made fun of him, of his status, of his size and his temper. He was a scared infant in a world of men. Though things were wrong around him, he knew that in some way he would always have the one he called "mother" to help him when times were hard. But even then, what comfort was there in calling "mother" a woman who barely served as a gunner and a whore for the Phoenix Wings underbosses ? What had to come, came earlier as a raging tempest, the one referred to as "mother" was shot dead by the gang leader when she refused to commit fellatio for him, her wrecked body was standing there cold on the ground, half naked a hole in the chest. All could have ended there, the boy losing the only one he ever cared for becoming himself one day a corpse as her for refusing to follow orders. But that wasn't to take place here, as the boy fell the the ground near her body, yelling, screaming in agony and pain all around him was brought to life, crates flew in the room, the fusion cells in the blasters exploded, the pipes and containers were crushed and the men who committed this heinous act were crushed into a pulp, bones spiking out of each member as their body would contract themselves, convulse and be reduced to nothing but a pile of blood, flesh, guts and splintered bones. As the screams would cease, other of the gang members would enter the room just to watch the massacre, some of them running outside to release the content of their stomach on the cold ground. Another one would pass out from the smell of blood and guts, falling into a red pool of intestines. As others would yell to find the responsible of the massacre. One of the men would walk towards the young kid and put his blaster on his forehead ready to pull the trigger stating that this was the work of the devil, of dark arts. The boy would then raise his head towards the grunt ready to execute him and would stare into his eyes ready to die, the anger, the hate, the fear, the cold... all could be seen on his face, a few minutes passed by, none of them moved. As other gangsters would come in a grab the kid, others would go to disarm the grunt, but no response was to be seen. The man was stone cold, his heart had stopped, all neural functions in what surely was the less potent brain present had ceased minutes ago. The obliterated body would then fall to the ground as others would try to move it, stone cold, a deep noise could be heard as a rock falling on steel at the impact the with crimson floor. After that night now to be referred to as the Blood Birth night by other Phoenix Wing members, Lorik would undertake the care of the gangster known as Toduna Agrek, a Weequay that had made himself a name in the gang due to his sarcastic ways, his thirst for credits and women and proclaimed himself gang leader after the deaths of the old underbosses. But also his generous ways with those who followed him, he brought the young boy up to from childhood to the age of 23 acting as a protector, but also making good use of his abilities to gain the advantage on his rivals in the underworld. Thirteen years had now passed by, the war was still raging in the galaxy and life kept getting harsher each day passing by in the Republic systems. Citizens were starving, crime had exploded, senators and government officials were constantly bribed by powerful crime lords. The galaxy was living desperate times, times in which the principals of honor, trust, family and freedom were only a long past memory. On Denon, Toduna Agrek made himself the leader of many sub-gangs who had to pay him tribute or be exterminated by the private army he created. The streets were constantly patrolled by these mercenaries, the black market under Phoenix control. Things could have thought to be more calm since the old crime bosses passed away though it wasn't the case, this army wasn't here to maintain order, but to create fear; fear in the hearts of all those who thought that one day the republic would come to their aid. The lower floors of the Ecumenopolis were lost and no soldier or peacekeeper in their right mind would dare go there by fear of not only becoming the target of those who ruled the levels but having their families become an example for all others who would dare to try to retake them. In this anarchist government that was the one of Toduna Agrek, Lorik had been charged of keeping an eye on the black market, control what took place there and make sure the money wouldn't go to waste. The man did not kill, nor wished to kill sending those who would dare try to rob the Phoenix Wing directly to Agrek. But the boss wasn't an idiot an knew how to keep some men under his control. He would have them exiled from the levels to never be seen again in order to please the hate for bloodshed that Lorik had. Though in appearance he wished for the well being of his protégé, Agrek would care not for his opinion and send some men to kill of the "exiled" once they would leave everyone's sight. In all this Chaos to which Lorik kept blinded, he met with the most surprising individual. A woman, educated, thoughtful, strong willed, beautiful. She was of those who he would never be able to approach in normal times. Yet after coming to her aid when she got caught by some fellow gang members who wished to spend some "good time" with her, he began meeting her frequently. It did not take long for them to start a relationship far from the underworld, Lorik lost his mind to her, to her deep blue eyes, to her pink lips, her straight blond hair. He would have left the Phoenix Wing for her, his life until then; he would have never hesitated to run away with her if she asked him. Months past, and past, and past, he was happy. On one rainy day, he planned on meeting her near one of the cantinas in order to catch a movie, spend a walk together in the night flashing with neon lights of thousands of colors. But she wasn't there, she could not be seen anywhere. It didn't take long for him to ask some of his fellow mates about her whereabouts, describing her. Only one answer came, the woman had been taken to Toduna Agrek. At Lorik's arrival in the bosses tower, he ran in pushing the doors open demanding to know where she was. And he saw her, the woman in chains, brought to Toduna by a group of slavers as a present. Lorik rushed in punching one in the face and pushing the other one back in order to free her. Three guards then came in and immobilized the man as she was kept in chains. Toduna demanded an explication, which was given to him. But the Weequay wasn't satisfied, he hated above all that secrets were kept from him and threw Lorik out on the streets telling him to come back in a few hours when he would have finished with the punishment he deserved. Lorik ran and ran, helpless. No other man would come to his aid, he was back against the wall the woman her cared for was in danger and yet what could he do against hundreds of men ? He made his way to the black markets, crawling, screaming as an echo would make its way into his mind, visions would harass him. The calling was too strong, powerful, unbearable... and the tortured man would walk in between the stands the sound would suddenly stop; and as he turned himself he could only see one single thing. A man behind his stand, garbed in gray and black, showing off potery, stones and crystals of many origins. Lorik had never seen this man before and would demand his name, question to which the old one would not answer. He would only say "The force is strong with you" and put his hands forwards holding the hilt of a weapon in his hands. As Lorik would reach out for it, he would be ran into by a bunch a kids, loosing sight of the old man and when his head turned back into the right direction he was gone as if he had never been there, the man vanished as he appeared. Only one object remained, for some reason Lorik was holding what was known as a lightsaber, it was ancient had served its purpose in the past but could serve once more. Lorik took confidence, he held the hilt tight and ran as fast as he could; he ran never looking back as if running against the tide of fate. He would not stand down as the ones he knew would be taken away from him. And there he was, standing at the entrance of the Veltravis Spire, on the floor on which Toduna built his "fortress" as he liked calling it. Guards came over screaming that he had not been asked to come back yet, threatening him. But Lorik did not flinch, he knew there was something strong that resided in him for long ready to release for good <>. He ignited his lightsaber a silver blade appearing in the gloom and dashed towards the guards who began to open fire. Lorik began his ascension into the floors of the so called "fortress" cutting down those who opposed any resistance with furious strikes. With swift movements he avoided most of the laser shots predicting their trail, he had oppened himself to a new world and embraced the change. He advanced never looking back, leaving behind him only blood and sorrow as he ascended the building for the main hall. At last, he blew the doors away to enter the room walking towards its center, there he found the Weequay standing on the balcony two floors above holding the woman covered in blood in his arms but still breathing. He had beaten her up severely and probably would have continued if not interrupted like so. As he would stand there and stare some of the other guards would surround him. Toduna would have had them wait in order to claim answers, he did not understand why Lorik would rebel against him, he who treated him like a son until then, in his pride and craving for power the Weequay could not understand what made a true leader: respect. A few minutes later he would let the woman go, slit her throat open and let her fall two floors and smash onto the ground blood covering the floor as Lorik would run towards her letting go of the lightsaber that had helped him so much before but was of no use anymore. He would try to as much as he could, yelling as blood would flow from her wounds to the ground in a ever growing river. When he finally realised it was over, that all he did was for nothing he screamed in agony, his hate overflowing as he would be covered in her blood. Toduna then ordered his men to execute him, but none opened fire. They could only drop their weapons as they watched Lorik rise from the blood pool his stare cold and full of hatred. Some let their weapons fall and ran away as others were petrified with fear of what their actions had done, of the beast that they had awakened. Lorik pulled the lightsaber back to him as blood would drip on the ignited silver blade. He would walk towards to stairs climbing up slowly to the top balcony; some men would put themselves on his path only to be gutted as others would rather jump from the 1st floor to get away. Toduna's Akk'dogs would be released on Lorik, but even then most of them would stay away or try to return to their cages. Arriving to the top he would confront the Weequay who did not hold any weapons. Toduna would ask him if he had what it took to kill a man that was a father to him, if he could bear with the fact that he destroyed all he ever knew. To what Lorik only responded "Pray for that I don't join you on the other side when my time comes". He would push the Weequay off the ridge as he would fall down to break his legs the bones spiking out of the flesh and scream in pain. He would try to get away using his hands to make his way out of the blood towards the doors as Lorik would descend the stairs slowly walking towards him. Toduna would make his way towards the doors still crawling on the ground in fear soaked in the blood of his men. Lorik would slowly catch up with the wreck of a gang leader that Toduna was and cut off his arms with a swift strike. He would put him on the back, laying on the ground his legs broken, his arms gone. There was no hope left for the Weequay who could only pray and demand pardon. But it was not to be heard, no one would come to his help, Lorik put him out of his misery diving his silver blade slowly into his skull. He had killed off the one that had caused him so much harm in such a short time. But he knew it wasn't over, he knew that this place he grew in would never change, his hatred for Denon and this sector of the city planet was such that he turned himself towards the spires and began to cut down every single individual residing either guilty or not. He had lost himself to hate and agony and began following the path to the dark side and so began the Aggedis Spire Massacre. Chapter 2 - Dunes of Dirjanis : Few years passed by since Lorik left Denon as a fugitive, tracked down by Republic forces for the brutal slaughtering of countless citizens in the Aggedis Spire. Though he disliked the idea of it, little choice for survival presented itself to him and he was forced into working with crime syndicates and freighters in order to keep safe from Republic retaliation. He traveled around the Outer Rim territories working with smugglers, paying for the voyage by offering his service to them. Through out his many travels, he would constantly hear the calling, the force constantly reached out to him as he closed his eyes and shut the world surrounding him away. In his sleep the force would haunt him as he would become the subject to dreams depicting images of grandeur, of empires crumbling and coming to birth. He would see the faces of individuals that he did not recognize, that he had never seen. And would be harrased by the long past memories of ancient wars, of the never ending fight of the light against the dark side. But even in this chaos biting into his mind, one vision would stay the same. That of a man shrouded in a grey robe, standing on his knees surrounded by a never ending desert shrouded in the shade of the ruins of an ancient pyramid. The calling would increase, become more and more overwhelming as he would make his way into deep space. As he would descend from the smuggler freighter into the sandy improvised spaceport of Dirjanis. As he would leave the smugglers behind him, he would make his way to the exit of the ruined building crawling with womp rats and other filthy creatures. As he would walk out, the twin suns in the sky would blind him and leave him disorientated for a few moments untill his eyes would adapt themselves to the atmosphere. In front of him stood several houses creating the necesary shade to protect the civilians from the light of the suns. The small city would appear to be poor, moisture collectors being in bad shape and bitten into by the sand and animals searching for drops of water. Lorik walked through the city and found himself quickly at the border of it staring at a never ending pile of sand and rock formations. This planet if it were ever full of life had become an empty husk traveling in space habitated by the most desperate and fierce beings of the galaxy, Tatooine truly was a dread place within the galaxy. Physical Description Lorik was a tall athletic man in his prime, he held many scars on his back from the whip lashes he recieved being younger when serving in the Phoenix Wing. Through out the years he strengthened his body during his numerous travels around the galaxy, he faced against the fire and sand of Dirjanis and the tropical enviroment of Adgonia. Lorik grew a rather furnished beard matching the blond color of his hair until they turned grey. His blue eyes reflected anger and wisdom earned from his old age. * Height : 1m86 * Weight : 92kg Lorik always wore a long black coat during his travels, coat that he kept until he entered the Sith Order changing his garb for one that would make him be seen as a regular sith born within the Empire. He hid his face behind a beskar mask resembling the skull of a Balyeg. He held a silver coated lightsaber with a pure white blade he recieved from a fallen Jedi. Moral Description unknown Category:Human Empire